Let's Play, Pandachan!
by Kelia Tiashe Kucabara
Summary: Aku semakin terkejut saat bocah jangkung itu menunduk untuk mengambil mainannya. Tangannya... Kakinya...Kaki dan tangan kanannya tak ada! Dia tak punya tangan kanan dan kaki kanan! Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Let's play, Panda-chan!**

**Disclaimer** : _I'm not own Bleach_. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC _inside maybe_, Tatsuki's POV _inside_. Chibi Chara _inside_ (except GinRan)

Horror pertama yang saya buat. _Check it out, and I hope not make you disappointing._

_So, let's read the story!

* * *

_

**Tatsuki's POV**

Sebuah toko boneka dan mainan menarik perhatianku. Boneka panda yang sangat besar terpajang di etalasenya. Boneka panda itu seakan menatapku saat aku menatapnya. Kancing mata hitam mengkilatnya menanamkan sebuah ingatan baru dalam otakku. Boneka panda dan darah...

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

"Kau ingin membeli boneka?"

Aku terkejut. Boneka panda itu bicara padaku!

"Kau suka boneka?" sosok anak perempuan berambut hijau toska muncul dari balik boneka itu. Syukurlah, kupikir boneka itu benar-benar hidup dan berbicara padaku.

"Kau tak ingin masuk?" gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya sambil memeluk boneka beruang itu dan menatapku dari balik kuping bonekanya. Seandainya ia tak bergerak, aku pasti akan mengira ia adalah boneka yang dipajang bersama boneka beruang dan mainan-mainan itu.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu punya mata berwarna coklat keemasan dan rambut hijau toska panjang bergelombang. Dia memakai jepit rambut berbentuk tengkorak yang sangat imut di kepalanya dan memakai gaun hijau terang dan sepatu _boot_ beludru berwarna hitam. Ia seolah-olah seperti boneka porselen yang hidup.

Ah, untuk apa aku memperhatikan penampilannya? Sebagai gadis kecil, penampilanku lebih buruk darinya karena aku hanya memakai baju putih polos, rok krem panjang dan sepatu basket putih yang kebesaran. Rambutku bahkan lebih pendek darinya, sependek rambut anak laki-laki.

"Ah, rupanya kita kedatangan pengunjung kecil yang manis!" sapa seorang wanita dewasa di depan pintu toko yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepatuku.

"Sayang sekali toko kami masih belum dibuka. Tapi, kau bisa masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat dulu, bagaimana?" tawar wanita itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam toko kecil itu.

Toko boneka dan mainan itu ternyata menyediakan berbagai macam boneka dan mainan. Aku terpesona melihat deretan boneka porselen yang cantik, boneka bayi plastik yang menggemaskan, berbagai boneka binatang yang mengeluarkan musik, mainan mobil-mobilan dan kendaraan untuk anak lelaki, beberapa jenis bola dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna, serta mainan figur pahlawan bertopeng, robot dan pesawat tempur. Toko ini menjual segala mimpi dan fantasi bagi anak-anak.

"Pilih saja mainan dan boneka manapun yang kau suka. Nanti setelah orang tuamu datang mereka bisa membelikannya untukmu," kata wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu membuatku sedih. Apa aku punya orang tua? Apa mereka sedang mencariku sekarang?

"Oh ya, di mana orang tuamu?" wanita pemilik toko itu baru sadar kalau aku sendirian.

"A... aku tak tahu... Aku tersesat.." sekilas aku bisa melihat ekspresi simpati wanita itu setelah mendengar jawabanku. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Hey, apa kau lapar? Ayo, ikut makan bersama kami."

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

Dari depan toko boneka dan mainan itu memang terlihat kecil, tapi saat wanita itu mengantarku ke belakang aku bisa melihat rumah kediamannya yang cukup luas. Kami menuju ruang makan, di sana ada meja makan bundar dan beberapa kursi bundar di sekelilingnya, ruang itu disinari cahaya matahari yang langsung menembus jendela kaca besar di salah satu sisinya, dari jendela itu aku bisa melihat sebuah taman kecil yang hijau. Sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan cukup sederhana yaitu nasi omelet, susu dan jus jeruk, tapi suasana nyaman di ruang makan itu membuat hidangan itu jadi sangat istimewa.

Tanpa sempat kusadari, seorang pria dewasa berambut perak berkilau keunguan muncul dari balik bayangan, dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Halo, apa kau juga tersesat?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar seolah-olah dia sedang bercanda. Atau apakah ia memang sedang bercanda?

"Dia akan makan bersama kita, Sayang!" kata wanita pemilik toko membuatku sadar kalau pria itu adalah suaminya. "Aku akan mengambil piring dan cangkir untukmu. Duduklah, jangan malu-malu," lanjutnya berlalu ke dapur.

Aku merasa heran karena di atas meja sudah ada beberapa piring dan cangkir yang bisa kupakai. Tapi mungkin saja pasangan pemilik toko boneka ini punya beberapa anak. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan suami pemilik toko yang sedang asyik membaca surat kabar pagi.

"Hey, itu tempat dudukku!" seorang bocah jangkung bersuara melengking membentakku. Ia mendorongku sehingga aku terpaksa duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Itu tempat duduk Tia! Jangan sembarangan duduk di kursi orang, anak baru!" serunya kembali membentakku.

"Tak apa-apa, duduk saja di situ. Tia tak akan keberatan," kata suami pemilik toko meredakan kebingunganku.

"Iya... kau... boleh duduk... di situ..." sahut seorang gadis berumur belasan tahun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sisi lain meja bundar itu. Sekilas kupikir ia sedang menggendong bayi di punggungnya, tapi ternyata itu hanya boneka. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau bocah jangkung yang memarahiku tadi memegang mainan mobil pemadam kebakaran di tangan kirinya.

"Ayo, kita makan!" kata suami pemilik toko mengajak kami setelah pemilik toko kembali dan meletakkan piring dan cangkir untukku.

"Ehm, bagaimana dengan anak berambut hijau toska yang ada di etalase di depan sana?" kataku teringat pada gadis itu dan boneka pandanya.

"Ternyata dia ada di sana! Aku akan menangkapnya!" seru bocah lelaki itu segera berlari ke arah toko.

"Sssttt..." Tia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik padaku, "seharusnya... kau tidak... memberitahunya... tadi kami... bermain... petak umpet... tinggal Neliel saja... yang belum... ditemukan..."

"Maaf..." dengan sedikit rasa bersalah aku menatap pemilik toko dan suaminya yang tersenyum padaku.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, memang sudah waktunya makan. Neliel tak bisa bersembunyi terus kan?" hibur pemilik toko sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku saat gadis berambut hijau toska dan anak lelaki jangkung itu berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya suami pemilik toko sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelasnya. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Selain tersesat, aku juga tak bisa mengingat apapun sehingga aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Namanya Tasuku!" jawab bocah jangkung itu seenaknya.

"Bukan... karena dia... perempuan... nama... yang bagus... adalah... Tsukimiya..." lanjut Tia ikut menciptakan nama baru bagiku.

"Dia cewek?" anak lelaki jangkung itu terkejut. Mungkin dia mengira aku laki-laki karena potongan rambutku.

"Ide yang bagus, Tia. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Tatsuki," pemilik toko memutuskan memberi nama itu untukku.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu, Tatsuki. Panggil aku Gin _Tou-san_, kau bisa memanggil istriku Rangiku _Kaa-san_. Ini anak-anakku, yang paling tua bernama Tia, yang pakai jepit tengkorak namanya Neliel, dan bocah jangkung pemarah itu Nnoitra," suami pemilik toko memperkenalkan keluarganya sambil bercanda.

"Siapa bocah jangkung pemarah?" Nnoitra berseru sambil menyemburkan sarapan yang dikunyahnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Tatsuki!" kata Rangiku _Kaa-san_ tersenyum.

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

Walaupun tak bisa mengingat masa laluku, aku yakin belum pernah bertemu keluarga aneh seperti keluarga ini. Pasangan pemilik toko boneka dan mainan itu adalah pasangan normal, tapi anak-anaknya sedikit berbeda dari mereka. Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau Tia adalah anak kandung mereka, karena ia memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan mereka, tapi jelas sekali kalau Neliel dan Nnoitra sebenarnya bukan bagian dari keluarga ini sama sepertiku.

Gin _Tou-san_ dan Rangiku _Kaa-san_ sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang unik, Gin _Tou-san_ berambut perak berkilau keunguan serta bermata biru kehijauan dan Rangiku _Kaa-san_ berambut _strawberry blonde_ serta bermata biru pucat. Meski begitu, mereka kompak memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda. Tia berambut pirang keemasan yang dikuncir tiga dan punya mata berwarna hijau terang. Gadis remaja itu memakai gaun kuning pucat dan selalu terlihat bersama boneka bayinya. Neliel memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hijau toska dan mata hazel yang lembut, dia memakai gaun berwarna hijau terang. Sedangkan Nnoitra memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan matanya abu-abu gelap, ia memakai baju putih berlambang angka lima dan celana pendek hitam. Apa mungkin Neliel dan Nnoitra juga tersesat seperti aku? Apa mereka juga diangkat sebagai anggota keluarga seperti aku?

"Tatsuki... ayo... kita main... petak umpet... kali ini... giliran aku... yang jaga..." ajak Tia setelah sarapan.

"Tidak bisa! Dia belum punya mainan!" protes Nnoitra membuatku bingung.

"Benar... peraturannya... kau harus... memilih... satu mainan... mainan... apa yang... kau pilih...?" tanya Tia dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin boneka itu" jawabku menunjuk boneka panda besar dalam pelukan Neliel. Neliel merengut dan memeluk bonekanya semakin erat.

"Tidak bisa! Itu punya Neliel!" seru Nnoitra tak setuju.

"Maaf... kau harus... memilih... mainan lain... setiap anak... punya satu... mainan..." jelas Tia.

"Tapi, aku mau boneka panda yang itu!" kataku tak mau mengalah. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meminta boneka itu dari Neliel, tapi gadis kecil itu tetap tak mau. Ia seperti mau menangis.

"Bagaimana... kalau kau... mengambil... boneka... beruang coklat... ini saja...?" tawar Tia menyerahkan boneka beruang kecil berbulu coklat.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau boneka ini!" aku langsung merebut boneka panda itu dari tangan Neliel. "Aku akan bersembunyi. Kalau kalian tak bisa menemukanku, maka boneka ini akan jadi milikku!" aku segera berlari menjauhi mereka.

Aku berencana bersembunyi di taman, mungkin di belakang salah satu pohon atau di balik semak. Mungkin agak sulit karena ukuran boneka itu lebih dari setengah tinggi badanku, tapi aku sangat ingin memiliki boneka ini. Aku menemukan sebuah semak tinggi dan segera bersembunyi di sana. Aku berdebar-debar sambil terus mengawasi dari balik dedaunan. Aku bisa mendengar Tia dan Nnoitra berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tak mendengar suara Neliel, kalau dipikir-pikir Neliel memang tak pernah bicara sama sekali sejak aku masuk rumah pemilik toko itu.

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

Kurasa hari mulai senja dan aku tetap bersembunyi di sana. Nnoitra dan Tia masih berteriak-teriak saat mencariku. Apakah mereka tidak kelelahan? Bukankah sebaiknya mereka menyerah saja agar aku bisa memiliki boneka ini. Aku mulai merasa kedinginan, tapi syukurlah bulu boneka beruang ini cukup hangat saat kupeluk. Hanya satu hal yang agak menggangguku, aku mulai mencium bau busuk dari sekitar taman. Semakin malam aroma itu semakin menusuk hidungku. Aku merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan bau itu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke dalam rumah.

Dengan perlahan-lahan aku berdiri dan masuk ke ruang makan sambil memeluk bonekaku yang terasa agak berat. Samar-samar aku masih mendengar suara langkah Tia dan Nnoitra di dalam toko. Secepat mungkin aku masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap. Aku berhasil menemukan tempat tidur dan segera merangkak untuk bersembunyi di bawahnya bersama bonekaku. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa aman. Tapi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka! Aku berdebar-debar lagi. Apakah mereka akan menemukanku?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah mainan mobil pemadam kebakaran milik Nnoitra. Sirene truk mini itu meraung-raung memekakkan telingaku. Mainan itu bergerak berputar-putar di sekeliling tempat tidur seakan-akan sedang mencariku. Setelah berkeliling beberapa lama, mainan itu berbalik dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar.

"Aneh, ternyata dia tak ada di sini. Dia tak ada di sini, Tia!" entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja Nnoitra muncul dan berdiri di hadapan truk pemadam kebakarannya.

Aku semakin terkejut saat bocah jangkung itu menunduk untuk mengambil mainannya.  
Tangannya... Kakinya...  
Kaki dan tangan kanannya tak ada! Dia tak punya tangan kanan dan kaki kanan!

Aku berusaha menahan jeritanku saat melihat darah segar menetes dari bahu dan pangkal pahanya yang terputus. Aku bisa melihat daging dan tulangnya yang retak dan menonjol keluar. Setelah mengambil mainan itu dengan tangan kirinya, bocah jangkung itu menggerakkan satu kakinya kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan jejak dan tetesan darah yang menggenang.

Aku gemetar dan menangis setelah Nnoitra keluar dari kamar. Kenapa? Kenapa Nnoitra berdarah seperti itu? Apa dia tak merasa sakit? Apakah... apakah dia itu hantu?

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

Setelah aku merasa cukup tenang, aku segera bergerak keluar dari bawah tempat tidur. Aku ingin keluar dari kamar ini karena aku masih bisa mencium bau busuk itu. Lagipula aku tak ingin berlama-lama menatap genangan darah Nnoitra. Aku menggendong bonekaku yang terasa semakin berat dan mengatur langkahku perlahan agar tak menginjak genangan darah itu. Setelah keluar dari kamar itu, aku berlari menjauhi sirene mainan Nnoitra dan teriakan Tia. Aku menemukan sebuah kamar lain dan segera bersembunyi di sudut yang terlindungi oleh lemari.

Aku merasa tegang lagi sampai bulu bonekaku terasa lembab akibat keringatku. Walaupun dia hantu... Walaupun Nnoitra hantu, dia tak kan bisa menemukanku. Mereka tak kan bisa menemukanku! Boneka ini akan jadi milikku! Aku kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara keras. Kali ini suara tangisan bayi yang sangat mengerikan seolah tak ada habisnya. Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin...?

Seperti dugaanku Tia masuk ke dalam kamar tempat persembunyianku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggendong boneka bayi dari sebuah ranjang kecil dan berusaha menenangkan boneka itu, tapi sia-sia. Sejenak Tia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencariku, tapi rupanya ia tak memeriksa dengan seksama, sehingga persembunyianku luput dari pandangannya.

Rupanya benar... Rupanya benar Tia juga hantu...

Wajah Tia sangat pucat, matanya melotot, bibir dan kulitnya membiru. Aku bisa melihat urat-uratnya yang berwarna biru tampak di kulitnya yang transparan. Rambut pirang Mikan basah, gaunnya juga basah kuyup. Ada tetesan dan genangan air di setiap langkahnya

"Tenanglah... Neliel tak ada... di sini... kita akan... menemukannya..." Tia menimang bonekanya kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan jejak air.

Aku merasa sangat lemas setelah hantu itu pergi. Mereka semua hantu. Keluarga ini adalah hantu. Toko ini adalah kediaman hantu. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menemukanku... sebelum Neliel menemukanku. Aku segera keluar dari balik lemari sambil menyeret bonekaku yang jadi sangat berat. Bau busuk itu semakin kuat, mungkin karena mayat mereka tersembunyi dalam rumah ini.

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

Aku beranjak dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya sambil menghindari bunyi langkah, percikan air, bunyi sirene, tangisan bayi, dan teriakan hantu-hantu itu. Sepertinya aku tersesat. Toko dan rumah hantu ini bagaikan labirin yang berusaha mengurungku. Aku kelelahan karena bonekaku sangat berat, dan aroma bangkai itu meracuni pernapasanku. Dengan putus asa aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di dapur. Sialnya, sikuku menyenggol setumpukkan piring di atas meja sehingga piring-piring itu jatuh dan pecah dengan bunyi yang sangat gaduh.

Aku meringkuk ketakutan saat mendengar bunyi langkah bergemelutuk mendekat ke arahku. Bunyi-bunyi itu sangat cepat dan berisik. Aku takut... Aku takut...

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, Neliel," aku tak berani membuka mataku, walaupun suara _Rangiku Kaa-san_ terdengar sangat lembut.

"Sudah saatnya makan malam. Jangan merepotkan kami terus," dari suaranya aku tahu kalau Gin_ Tou-san_ dan Rangiku _Kaa-san_ berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Apa? Ternyata ada Tatsuki juga di sini," aku tak tahan lagi saat kurasa sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh pipiku.

"Tidaaaaakkk! Jangan sentuh aku!" aku meronta dan berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menarik bonekaku.

_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_, mereka adalah boneka kayu! Mereka semua hantu! Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau bersembunyi lagi!

"Sssttt..." suara desisan itu membuatku merinding.

"Jangan berisik... kita sedang bersembunyi..." aku hampir tak percaya. Suara bisikan itu berasal dari boneka pandaku!

"Diamlah... jangan sampai kita ketahuan, Panda-chan..."

Kepala boneka pandaku terbelah. Dari dalamnya muncul jepit tengkorak besar... Muncul rambut hijau toska berkilau... Tampak tangan putih pucat yang menggapai... Dan sepasang mata _hazel_ yang menatapku tajam... Serta bau busuk yang menguap dari dalam mulutnya yang menganga... Neliel...

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

**Normal POV**

"Selamat pagi. Di mana Tatsuki?" Rangiku _Kaa-san_ menyajikan sarapan dengan ceria.

"Dia pergi... Dia takut... pada Neliel... Neliel juga... benci padanya... karena mau... mencuri... boneka pandanya..." jawab Tia dengan perlahan seperti biasanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita belum tahu apa penyebab kematiannya. Kalau kita tahu mungkin kita bisa memberi boneka atau mainan yang cocok dengannya." kata Rangiku _Kaa-san_ sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti.

"Lalu di mana Nnoitra dan Neliel? Apa kali ini Nnoitra lagi yang dapat giliran mencari kalian?" Gin _Tou-san_ menanyakan kedua anaknya yang belum hadir di meja makan.

"Iya..." jawab Tia singkat.

"Aku bisa menebak di mana Neliel bersembunyi," sambung Rangiku _Kaa-san_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**T-T*T-T*T-T**

**Tatsuki's POV**

Aku menatap toko boneka dan mainan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Boneka panda yang sangat besar terpajang di etalasenya. Ia mengingatkanku pada boneka panda dan darah pada saat kematianku. Mata kancing hitam boneka panda itu masih menatapku saat aku menatapnya. Dan mungkin suatu saat kau bisa mendengarnya berbicara...

"Kau ingin membeli boneka?"

**FIN**

_Oh, my. __I don't know this story is good or not, but hopefully you guys don't mind to leave your review. _Saya akan berusaha di karya saya selanjutnya.

See ya to next fic! **R E V I E W!**


End file.
